


Going Down

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Outlander - Freeform, Smut, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Prompt: The first time Claire going down on Jamie and him returning the favor.





	

_“Does it happen every time?” **  
**_

_“Only if the man is a very good lover.”_

She rolled over so that she was on top of him and her mouth lingered lower and lower, leaving a trail of love bites as she went.

“Does that hurt?”

“A bit”

“Do you want me to stop?” She smiled, her bottom lip hiding behind her teeth.

“Nah.”

And with his approval she continued until she finally reached the ruddy hairs that surrounded him. Her mouth and tongue explored the length of him, as her hand rubbed against his upper thigh. He was inexperienced but he was a very quick learner. Her previous orgasm made that very clear. She wanted to show him that there was more than one way for her to pleasure him, and this was one way she definitely knew how.

Her tongue ran up and down the length of him, flicking slightly at the tip. The sounds that resulted from the man proved just how well she was doing her job. She started small, having just the tip of him inside of her mouth before drifting lower and lower. Then she added the small circular motions of her tongue and she could feel him throbbing as she went.

He hadn’t lasted long, but he would in time.

She sighed as she came up to rest her head on his chest and heard him whisper something in Gaelic.

“What did you say?” She smiled as she looked up at him.

“I thought- I thought my heart was gonna burst.” He whispered.

She smiled biting her lip, pleased with herself. She laid there, listening to the steady beat of his heart just beneath her ear.

* * *

She awoke to the tickle of thick red curls at her navel, and his tongue exploring just a tad bit lower.

_Quick learner indeed._

His tongue moved up and down the heated expanse of her flesh, probing inside her only slightly.

Each small movement and flick of his tongue elicited a sound from Claire, which encouraged him all the more.

Her hand came down and her fingers tangled with his curls.

“Jamie… Don’t stop.” She whispered, barely audible.

His tongue ran circles near the small spot she had showed him the night before, and her free hand gripped the sheets so tight that her knuckles went white. She did her best not to move her hips, letting Jamie do all the work.

“Oh _God_.” She nearly screamed.

She could feel her breath quicken and her stomach clench as she went over the edge with pleasure.

A smiling Scot emerged from between her legs, very pleased with himself, indeed.


End file.
